Reens the Hedgehog/Archie Version
This is an article about Reens the Hedgehog/Archie Version, a character created by Reens the Hedgehog and co-owned with XophPsycho. Appearance Her appearance matches her main counterpart's old appearance, but she also likes to design clothes in her spare time, so she will try on outfits she creates. Personality Although her personality mostly matches her main counterpart, Reens is more sassy and laid-back. She also tends to get depressed easier if something she does isn't up to her standards. History Her backstory matches her main counterpart's, except for some crucial differences. Her Parents Never Died Alonzo and Carmen work for a knight organization called the Order of the Silver Hands. Since their work is very top-secret and life-threatening, they are rarely around Reens physically. This is the main reason her grandparents let her move in with them. She Never Found Her Brother Eventually, Reens will find her brother in the main continuity. Unfortunately, Carlos was murdered by the rival knight organization to her parents, the Order of the Twisted Serpent. She has not forgiven them for this and wishes for revenge. She Doesn't Work in a Castle Castle Aildae doesn't exist in her world, though she might end up working in Castle Acorn as security or something. Reens Doesn't L.A.R.P. Since she doesn't work in the castle as a tour guide, she usually won't dress up in medieval-style armor unless it is part of her new clothing design. This means Agravaine does not exist in the Archie continuity. Powers Aquakinesis Reens has the ability to control water in any form, including liquid, ice, snow, and vapor. She also has the the ability to control other liquids besides water, such as juices or sodas. Robotic Arm Though not technically a power, Reens can use her robotic arm in a variety of ways. She can fire plasma blasts from it and use it as a battering ram. It also helps her when she is learning to weld, as the metal absorbs heat. Additionally, it contains a language database and a scanner which can be tuned to the frequencies around her. This is used to scan for potential threats. Golden Heart Most of Reens' powers are derived from the golden heart jewel embedded in her chest. It connects to the necklace she wears, and whenever she uses said powers, her necklace glows. Abilities Normal Abilities Running Reens is a moderately fast runner. Her speed comes to about 120 mph depending on the terrain. She runs best in grassy and sandy areas, while snowy and damp areas can slow her down. Strength and Agility Her heart jewel also grants her enhanced strength and agility. She is able to lift heavy objects about 30 lbs heavier than she is and can do some agile stunts. Cool-Headed Though not really a physical ability, Reens is a very calm person. If a quarrel happens, she can usually be the first one who attempts to step in and break them up. However, this ability has a drawback. If Reens herself is the one with the quarrel, she will most likely 'freak out' and make the situation worse instead of better. Special Abilities Super Form(s) Heartbeat Reens When Reens regularly turns super, she becomes canary yellow with crimson eyes. Her heart necklace becomes silver in this form. Additionally, her robotic arm is upgraded and can transform into any weapon that she needs, such as a javelin, sword, or ax. Nega Reens Unfortunately, this can also have a negative effect. When Reens' negative emotions (such as depression, anger, fear, or grief) take over, they turn her sea-foam green with grey eyes. Her heart necklace is pitch-black in this form. Additionally, her speed and strength are multiplied, while her judgement is severely impaired. She will attack anyone she sees as a threat, regardless of being a friend or foe. Reens turns Super without the Chaos Emeralds due to her lifeforce a.k.a. Golden Heart Energy. If she uses too much of it at any one time, she will immediately revert to her normal state. She can still fight, just not very well or for very long. It will take a few hours for her energy to replenish. Skills Knight Training Reens gained training in the ways of a knight from her father. It includes swordsmanship, horse riding, and chivalry. Though he is almost never home, he tries his best to help her. Though her grandfather doesn't approve of violent tendencies, he still supports her studies. Science Along with knight training, Reens' father teaches her regular school subjects. Reens' favorite appears to be science. Her father lets her perform little experiments in their backyard, most of which involve studying animals and plant life. Her mother teaches her how to make medicine from these plants and which plants to avoid. She is currently studying about this further. Mechanics Reens started to learn this by helping repair old metal armor and plates. Eventually she went on to the city, where she was trained as a mechanic at her grandfather's shop. Since then, Reens is able to at the very least attempt to fix anything mechanical, but if it is very complicated, she usually relies on her grandfather for help. Weaknesses Aquakinesis Though this power is one of her greatest, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. It takes almost all of her energy for Reens to control the liquids, and if she loses her focus, it could lead to catastrophe, such as a large tidal wave. It is also linked to her emotions: calm waters indicate she is happy, while churning waters indicate anger or sadness. Golden Heart Again, though one of Reens' greatest powers, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. Reens' heart jewel is essentially the replacement for her flesh heart, and if it were to be removed or damaged, Reens would either die or become increasingly unstable/insane. Her heart keeps her powers in check also, and its destruction could send them spiraling out of control. Dyslexia Considered a minor weakness, Reens is unable to read without the letters changing around and 'floating' across the page. Her father tries to help her by making her read constantly, but she still has trouble every once in a while. Trivia Though not initially a fashionista, Reens likes to design clothes for her and others to wear. However, she absolutely loathes wearing dresses. Reens has the same allergies her main counterpart has, with the additions of cut grass and peanuts. Reens only wears glasses for reading. She is able to turn super without the use of Chaos Emeralds. She knows what they are, but decides not to use them. (Plus it's pretty cliche for a character to always turn super with Chaos Emeralds.) (Let me know if I need to change/add anything!) Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog